Sol Regem/History
History 200 years before the division of Xadia, Sol Regem rose to power and became King of the Dragons, forming the era of Sol Regem, approximately 1200 years prior to the present.San Diego Comic Con 2019 When a human mage named Ziard discovered dark magic, Sol Regem arranged a meeting with the mage and demanded that he and his followers relinquish dark magic. Ziard pridefully refused, believing it would be nothing less than regression for humans incapable of magic, looked on by the other races as "lesser beings". When Sol Regem ordered his to relinquish his staff, Ziard stated that it was in fact of a gift from one of the "great ones", enraging the Archdragon. Though Ziard reminded Sol Regem that he promised his safety, the Archdragon cunningly stated that their agreement did not apply to the great city of Elarion, threatening to burn it and everyone in it as punishment. The mage desperately tried calling his bluff, so Sol Regem took off towards the city. In desperation, Ziard siphoned magic from a flock of Xadian birds, forcing the Archdragon to break off his attack and focus on the mage, blasting a stream of fire that incinerated Ziard, but the mage managed to cast a fireball at the Archdragon. Roaring in pain, Sol Regem dove to a body of water to extinguish the flames, which left him scarred and blinded for the rest of his life.Sol Regem (Episode) He then flew towards Elarion and destroyed it along with its inhabitants. However some of the citizens managed to survive due to the intervention of Aaravos.Elarion's Midnight Star Poem Some time after the incident, Sol Regem stepped down as King of the Dragons and was succeeded by Luna Tenebris. Book Two - Sky Breathe Shortly after Callum, Rayla, and Zym cross into Xadia, they come across Sol Regem with dread in their faces as the Archdragon of the Sun growls at the trio. Book Three - Sun Sol Regem Leaving off where they had last been seen, the trio is still finding themselves in front of Sol Regem. Rayla informs Callum that Sol Regem is known as the Sun King, and that he used to be the king of the dragons a long time ago, but is now a symbol of rage and bitterness. As he is blocking the way to Xadia, they decide to try to sneak past him, using his blindness to their advantage. The plan fails due to Zym's fearful whimpering and they flee desperately as Sol Regem breathes fire at them. Rayla decides that there is only one course of action - reason (which is her least favorite). She addresses Sol Regem directly, bowing to him. She asks his permission to re-enter Xadia, using Zubeia's name and explaining that they are transporting Zym, the son of the Dragon King. He gives his permission to them both to pass, but will not allow Callum, considering him to be a wretched, evil human. Callum tells her to go on without him, but Sol Regem gives the ultimatum that either Callum dies or they all die. Rayla tells Sol Regem that some humans are evil, but not Callum, that the only reason Zym is alive is because of Callum and that he could have had her captured or killed, but he didn't. She begs him to allow him to pass, saying she can't rescue the Dragon Prince without her friend. Sol Regem sniffs and says that he smells the reek of Dark Magic on Callum and that he must die. Callum declares that if he must die, then he must. Rayla, however, points out that Sol Regem has a weakness in that he can only use his fire breath every few minutes. Callum suggests that they could trick him and create a false appearance by attaching his scarf, which carries his scent, onto Rayla. Though it is a dangerous escape, using this and other distractions, they successfully navigate past Sol Regem. References }} Navigation Category:Histories